Lost
by Mr Jay H. Creed
Summary: What would happen if X23 went to Wolverine when Captain America told her to find him?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Chapter 1**

**I do not own X-Men or anything Marvel related. If I did, you would be watching this in a movie instead of reading it. I do own... well, you'll see.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I will always love you, Laura.<em>

I know I am crying, but, for the first time, I don't fight it. She really cared about me. She loved me, and I killed her. Will I ever get ride of the guilt?

The bus stops. Where am I? Captain America hadn't said where the bus was going. What did he say? "Go to Logan" He must have meant Weapon X. I really don't want to see him again after what happened, but after years of following orders, my instinct seams to be pointing towards finding him. I decide to weigh the options. He will make me go to school. After what happened with Megan though, that might not work to well. He'll make me have a roommate in that school. I hate people and sleeping in the same room with one I might not be able to handle. His telepathic friend will want to go into my mind to find out what's wrong with me. Every telepathic person I have ever met made me want to ripe their brain out. I have a feeling that it will always be that way too.

On the other hand if I'm on my own Kimura will find me and ripe **my** brain out and make me go back. I decide to go with Plan A as I leave the bus. All I have to do now is find the school.

As I walk down the street, I crumple the letter in my hands and let it fall. I have a new life now and everything that happened before can stay in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>God, those kids will never be able to do anythin' right! I storm down the hall and head for Chuck's office. Training was, again, a disaster. Sometimes I don't know if I'm talking to kids or to blocks of stone that's how much they listen.<p>

"Charles, you need to do something about the kids," I say as I storm into his office. "They listen to you sometimes. Tell them that they need to shape up or I'm goin' to snap."

"Well, my friend, sometimes children need to learn by themselves. Forcing thing upon them is never going to work out."

"They don't want to learn anything. They don't take me seriously. They think I can't do nothin' to them cause you won't let them and they're right!"

"Violence is never the answer. But if you think it will help I will talk to them. However, making the "missions" harder will only make them fail more, and when they fail you get angrier and make it harder again. "

"Are you sayin' this is **my** fault? That your kids are incompetent is my fault?"

"Listen here-"

"Logan!" Storm opens the door to Chuck's stern voice. " Is this a bad time?"

"No, that's fine Storm," says Charles with a sigh.

"Okay then, Logan, there's someone here to see you."

I can't help it. My thought go straight to the kid. But that's impossible. Cap would never let her go.

"I'm comin'," I say. "I'm sorry Chuck. Guess I got a little carried away."

"No. I did also. I shouldn't have accused you."

Well, at lest I'm not fighting with Chuck anymore. As Storm and I walk down the halls towards the front door she breaks the silence. "What was going on in there?"

"Just me and Charles havin' a fight about the kids. I want to put some discipline into them and he won't let me."

"Trouble with training?" I think of Bobby leaving the others to get done first and Kitty not helping Rogue because she was mad at her and Kurt... well, just Kurt.

"Yeah, all of the above. I just wish I could have one student who will listen to me..." As we round the corner my mouth drops.

"What are you doing here?" I shout. There she is. She is really here. I blink to make sure I'm seein' thing right.

"Hello Weapon X," she says. Yeah, that's her. I hate being called "Weapon X".

"Why are you here? How did you get away from Cap?"

"Captain America let me go. He said to find you."

"No, what really happened?"

"I am telling the truth."

"So Cap, after flying up to New York in a chopper, shooting me full of lead, chasing you down, and bringing you back to New York, just let you go and said to go find me?" I look at her disbelievingly. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I did not say that that happened."

"Well, then what did happen?"

"He asked me questions and I answered them. He wanted to give me to S.H.I.E.L.D., but then put me on a bus to New York for reasons I can not explain."

"What did he want to know?"

"What happened to me after I left The Facility... and about other things."

"What other things?"

"The Trigger Scent, Kimura." Now I'm confused again.

"Wh-"

"Excuse me," says Storm, "but maybe you should continue this conversation with Charles."

"It's okay, Storm, I'm here." Charles comes around the corner with Scott. "What's wrong?"

This is going to take a lot of explaining.


End file.
